


The afterwards

by daisy111



Series: Sweetheart [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Comeplay, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex Tapes, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy111/pseuds/daisy111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes Jared to his home</p>
            </blockquote>





	The afterwards

Jared recommends a little restaurant that’s near Jensen’s place so Jensen drives them there while trying not to think about what they had just done. It’s a simple lunch with a guy he just met so he doesn’t have a reason to be nervous, but holy fuck was he nervous. He glances over Jared in the passenger seat, who’s looking pretty comfortable displaying his long legs in Jensen’s car and looking through the window with the tiniest smile playing on his pretty lips. You can fucking do this. Just don’t fuck this up. He repeats that in his head because he wants to impress Jared, he wants him to like him as much as he likes Jared. He remembers the way Jared felt around him, in his arms and he wants to experiment that warm feeling for the rest of his life. He’s scared because Jared is just a kid, the years between them weighing and doubts Jared could maybe want this to go any further. But he hopes he does. 

He forces himself to stop the pity-party in his head when they arrive at the restaurant and Jared flashes his dimples and gets out of his car, waiting for Jensen. Jensen shuts the car down, takes a deep breath and gets out only to find Jared right in front of him reaching to take his hand. Jared blushes and pulls them towards the restaurant without saying a word, leaving Jensen speechless and thinking that maybe he was wrong about what Jared wanted. He quickly follows Jared inside the cozy restaurant and can’t help himself when he kisses him loudly on the cheek right before a waiter comes to take them to their booth. Jared blushes even more and hides behind Jensen until they get to the booth across the room full of people that are staring at them. Jensen thinks it’s cute when Jared blushes because of the small PDA’s when not even two hours ago he had Jensen deep inside him. He hopes he can make him blush a lot more in the future.

“You wanna sit beside me?” Jared asks him quietly, making space for Jensen at his side of the booth.

“Of course, baby.”  Jensen simply says.

Now that their bodies are so close Jensen can’t keep his hands to himself, touching Jared’s waist, hips, thighs and abs while Jared squirms and tries to read the menu, which Jensen should be doing too, Jared reminds him.

“I’d rather do this.” And he’s kissing at his neck and jaw playfully, hearing Jared giggle and trying to escape from his arms, but he has no space to do that so he stays in Jensen’s arms when another waiter comes to take their order.

“I’ll have the risotto and the eggplant parmigiana. Oh and the mozzarella sticks and the Caesar salad. And some breadsticks please. And a large coke.” Jared orders and says “What? I’m a growing boy” when the waiter and Jensen stare at him.

“I’ll have…the homemade pizza and water. Thank you.” Jensen says without looking away from Jared.

The waiter leaves them alone so Jensen can grope Jared some more. They continue to touch and tease each other, whispering silly, cute things into each other’s ears until the food arrives, and then Jared becomes all business when it comes to food.  

“Oh my god I’m starving.” He says and digs in, and Jensen can’t believe the appetite on the kid. He eats like he hasn’t been eating for a week. Jensen still thinks it’s cute, while he starts with his pizza.

When Jared is about to start another one of his plates, he suddenly freezes and flushes, looking down embarrassingly.

“Sorry.” He says apologetically. 

“What for?” Jensen asks in confusion.

“For the way I’m eating too much. I’m like this all the time. My mom says one day I’m gonna explode.” He laughs a bit at that.

“Are you kidding? You don’t have to apologize for that. I’m sure my mother would love to see you eat ‘cause she’s always telling me to eat more.” He smiles at Jared.

“Well I’m sure we’ll get along then.”

“I don’t doubt it.” And he truly doesn’t. Who couldn’t like Jared? Jared grins brightly and continues to devour his food.

They finish eating (Jared ate all his order and a slice from Jensen’s pizza) and Jensen pays, ignoring Jared’s pout, and they head outside.

“Let’s go home.” Jensen says to Jared, both of them knowing that they had a movie to watch.  

 

Jensen’s place is not what Jared expects it to be. He thought, judging by his expensive clothes and more expensive car, that Jensen lived in a luxurious modern flat, with an unused kitchen and the rest of it with a minimal, colorless decoration. He is so far from the truth it almost makes him laugh out loud. His house looks cozy and beautiful from the outside, placed on a very quiet street, with big trees in front that you can’t really see how big it actually is. Once inside, Jensen gives his a quick tour, showing Jared his living room, where there are blankets and a guitar beautifully decorating the couch, a huge move collection and pictures of his family all over the place. There’s a big, expensive looking table, with a simple bouquet of flowers in the middle. The kitchen is modern, but also very warm in soft blue tones of it and in the center of it there’s a counter and two long chairs, where you could eat breakfast. 

Next is Jensen’s little office, from where he can control his business company, Jared learns. There’s a tiny library too, which Jared simply adores. Next is the second floor, where the bedrooms and bathrooms are placed. There’s three bedrooms, two little ones and Jensen’s big one. They go to Jensen’s first. He lets Jared inside first, and he explores and touches everything. The king sized bed is amazing, reaches Jared’s thigh and is so soft under his palm that Jared wants to lay there forever. There’s also a huge closet with all of Jensen’s beautiful suits and elegant shoes. They explore that room in silence, but the tension between them is palpable. Jared goes through his ties, all of them in dark colors except two or three red ones that are so soft, Jared imagines them on his wrists or throat, and how they would contrast against his skin. He shivers and looks nervously at Jensen, and when he tries to exit the closet Jensen pushes him against one door and kisses him hard and dirty. He sucks on his tongue eagerly, his mouth watering at having his boy in his house, looking like sin, touching every possession Jensen has, every piece of clothing he owns, it just turns him on breathing the same air as Jared. 

“Jared?”

Jared barely concentrates to respond with a brief “yeah”.

“You like my ties baby?”

Oh. So Jensen got that. God he was such a freak for wanting it, but he couldn’t help himself. He just whimpers and continues making out with Jensen. After a few heated minutes, they separate so they can breathe and Jared says a quiet “yes”, while blushing furiously. Jensen grabs the dark red one and passes the tip of it over Jared’s jaw, descending until it tickles his throat. 

“This shade looks beautiful on your skin Jay” Jensen says in his deep voice, full of arousal.

“Should we go downstairs and watch the movie? Maybe I will use it on you later…” 

And with that Jared almost runs towards the first floor with Jensen chuckling behind him. 

 

Once Jared is comfortable sitting on the couch, Jensen gets the video and puts it on his DVD player. Jared shakes like a leaf, nervous he’s going to look stupid or awkward or ugly but he doesn’t say anything. Jensen presses play, adjusts the volume pretty high and sits right beside Jared. And there they are, sitting on the couch in Chris’ studio, looking at each other with hungry eyes and answering the questions Chris was asking them. Ok, they don’t look bad, and Jared is a bit relieved but still shaking a little bit. Jensen notices and puts him in his lap immediately; his ass feeling Jensen’s hard cock and Jared relaxes on Jensen’s broad chest. Jensen hugs him from behind, kissing his neck and right ear and tells him that it will be ok, that he looks amazing and that they don’t have to watch it if Jared doesn’t want to. Oh, but he does, he’s desperate to see how he swallowed Jensen inside his body, to see Jensen’s hands on him, possessing him. He wanted the whole world to see it too, but Jensen wasn’t so sure about it. Jared would eventually talk him into it, he was sure. 

He focuses on the video instead and now sees himself blowing Jensen, his thick cock barely fits in his mouth, his lips still tender from his tries. 

“God you were amazing at that, you look amazing doing it. I loved it baby.” Jensen whispers, so they can still hear the slurping noises Jared is doing on the video.

“Loved doing it.” He whispers back and makes Jensen groan.

Next they are kissing on screen again and Jared blushes knowing that they were sharing Jensen’s pre-come. He wasn’t sure if Jensen would be grossed out or like it, but judging from the video, he loves it. Jared is happy because he has a thing for trying out Jensen’s come, it was one of his multiple fantasies he had had since losing his virginity to Jensen, and wanted to share it with him. God, his dick is aching so much right now. He turns a bit to catch Jensen’s mouth in a kiss. As they kiss, they hear how Jared’s begging Jensen for more, saying that he’s ready and Jensen’s hesitation because the last thing he wants is hurt Jared. Jensen ends the kiss and tells him to look, look how well he’s taking Jensen’s cock, how responsive he is, it blows their fucking minds. 

Once the video finishes, they end up fucking slowly on Jensen’s couch, making a mess of it. When they’re done, Jared is relaxed and sated, with two of Jensen’s loads inside him, grinning like he just won the lottery, and hey, maybe he did after all. They take a little nap and wake up pretty late and starving. Jensen has a little bit of Chinese left out so he offers that, but he remembers Jared’s appetite, they order in too. They eat together, touching each other all the time and like magnets, they can’t stay apart.  

Jensen knows it’s getting pretty late but he enjoys Jared’s company way too much so he just asks him if he would like to spend the night with him. Jared grins and nods, his cheeks getting a little pink. He hugs Jensen and says that he would love it. 

“You can shower while I clean this up, and we can go rest. Tomorrow you can sleep as late as you want, I have an early meeting.” He hates to say this and to leave him alone but the meeting has been set for months, and can’t be postponed. 

“Ok, Jen. Don’t worry, I’ll entertain myself somehow.” He gives him a cheeky smile and heads towards the shower. When he finishes, he sees that Jensen has given him some of his clothes, a worn t-shirt with Metallica’s logo on it and some black boxers.

 

When Jared comes out of the bathroom he looks like a walking wet dream, all soft and pink from his shower, wearing Jensen’s favorite shirt and his fucking underwear. Jensen has to concentrate because there’s no more energy for another round so he asks him if he needs anything else, but Jared just cuddles with him and says everything is perfect. His hair smells like Jensen’s shampoo and his skin is even softer than before so Jensen just covers his face with tiny pecks, seeing Jared smile shyly until he feels his eyes closing. It’s the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing filth I can't help myself   
> Sorry j2 :D


End file.
